THE MOST KOPLAK MOMENTS AT SCHOOL
by Joker Jojobas
Summary: Sekumpulan peristiwa konyol yang mungkin pernah/sering terjadi oleh para reader sekalian, termasuk saya. WARNING! IMAJINASI GAGAL, EPIC TYPO, CERITA BLEPOTAN, DAN- yasudahlah. [CHAPTER 3 SUDAH UPDATE SODARA-SODARA! /tebarsepatu/ ]
1. Chapter 1

**TEST TEST TUWAGA TEST!**

**INI FANFIC NARUTO PERTAMA SAYA MAAF KALO RANDOM /hah**

**.**

**.**

**DISCL!**

**IMAJINASI GAGAL, EPIC TYPO DAN PENGALAMAN PRIBADI YANG MENGENASKAN MENDOMINASI! /hoah**

**.**

**.**

**~Semoga enjoy ya~**

**.**

* * *

**THE MOST KOPLAK MOMENTS AT SCHOOL**

* * *

**#1 Pulpen Gua?**

Sedang ada waktu kosong, Naruto ingin ke kamar mandi, menghilangkan jenuh setelah mengikuti pelajaran yang amat sangat membosankan, ya, sejarah.

Sampai di kamar mandi, cuci muka, stretching, serta membaca majalah dinding yang terpampang nyata di setiap sisi tembok. Ah, sekedar cuci mata bentar, melihat aspirasi rakyat sekolah~

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas,

Pulpen yang ia letakkan di atas meja—

.

.

"WOY DASAR KELAS KLEPTO! BARU GUA TINGGAL SEBENTAR PULPEN GUA RAIB! LAKNAAAAAAAAAAT!"

.

.

* * *

**#2 Di Ruang Lab Komputer**

"Baiklah anak-anak, segera kerjakan soal-soal yang tertera di layar in-focus ini, kemudian kalian praktekkan di komputer masing-masing!", sahut Kakashi-senpai.

"Baik, senpai!", jawab semua anak-anak dengan kompak dan wajah yang manis nan menggemaskan bagaikan pantat panci.

.

.

"Anak-anak, saya tinggal sebentar ke kamar mandi, saya kembali harus sudah selesai!"

"Baik, senpai!"

.

.

NGOEEEK—KEDUBRUK!

Suara pintu yang nampaknya telah tertutup dengan rapat.

.

.

Shikamaru nampak tenang dan bersiul.

.

.

*minimize tugasnya, maximize web browser, internet download manager dan Counter Strike-nya*

.

.

"OWWHYEEAAAAHHH! WIFI KECENG BROOOO!"

.

.

Bahkan sampai bel istirahat pun tiba, Kakashi-senpai tak kunjung kembali. Sungguh beruntung nasibmu, nak.

.

* * *

**#3 Lagi Galau**

Hari ini Sakura tidak begitu bersemangat, wajahnya murung, sedih, tidak bergairah. Hanya meletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan tangannya yang menahan.

.

.

Melihat mejanya masih cukup bersih dan belum banyak coretan, dengan segera ia mengambil pulpennya…

.

.

*buka tutup pulpen*

.

_ADUCH, GILA YACH! Dia koq tega chii cma aqoe? Pdhl kan aqoe gak clah apah" k dy,,, cdih ich!_

_._

_._

/author digiles sama reader/

* * *

**#4 Nasib Neji Yang Otaku**

Di kelas yang amat membosankan, garing, tampak seperti tanpa masa depan.

Gua duduk dipojokkan, cuman bengong kalau ngeliat anak-anak pada nimbrung.

Pasti yang mereka omongin ga jauh dari K-Pop, sinetron, film bioskop, cogan, musik rock dan yang lainnya.

.

.

"GAWDS! APA CUMAN GUA DISINI, YANG OTAKU ANIME?!"

* * *

**#5 Harus Rajin Belajar!**

"Anak-anak, sebagai generasi penerus bangsa, perlu untuk kalian agar selalu rajin belajar. Belajar untuk mencoba, menambah ilmu pengetahuan, mencari pengalaman dan berprestasi di kelas..", sahut Tsunade-sensei dengan manis.

"Hooo, jadi begitu ya, sensei?", tanya Tenten dengan polos.

"Iya, benar sekali, Tenten! Oh iya ada yang mau bertanya?"

.

.

Kiba mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat

.

"Sensei, kalau saya belajar untuk memahami isi hati sensei boleh ga?"

.

.

/krik/

* * *

**#6 Coba Kerjakan Soal Berikut!**

Kurenai-sensei baru saja menerangkan sebuah teori fisika yang nampaknya…. Ng…. ga usah diperjelas lagi kali, ya?

.

.

"Baiklah, ada yang mau mengerjakan soal-soal di papan tulis?"

.

.

Naruto : *pura-pura nyoret buku*

Sasuke : *buang muka*

Sakura : *pura-pura bolak-balik buku paket*

Hinata : *berdoa supaya namanya ga dipanggil*

.

.

/hening/

* * *

**#7 ULANGAN!**

Hari ini ada ulangan Geografi, ya, semua siswa nampak tenang sebelum mengahadapinya karena mereka sudah siap.

Waw, kelas dengan anak-anaknya yang sungguh genius.

.

.

*dibagiin kertas ulangannya*

.

.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian kerjakan soalnya tanpa nengok kanan kiri!", teriak Jiraiya-sensei.

"Baik, sensei!", teriak anak-anak penuh percaya diri.

.

.

Satu dua tiga….

.

.

*ambil kertas di selipan kaos kaki, di kantong, di bawah kolong meja, dan…. GOOGLING!*

.

.

**Warning! DON TRAI DI ET YOR SKUL! Kecuali kalau lagi kepepet!** /hah /sesat /dibacokmassa

* * *

**#8 First Love**

Sekarang Sakura sudah kelas X SMA, dengan gedung, seragam dan lingkungan yang baru.

Ia lihat begitu banyak pria-pria tampan berceceran di jalan (?)

.

.

*kesemsem*

.

.

"_Waaaaah, banyak sekali cowok ganteng di sekolah ini!_

_Tapi, cowok itu tampak begitu berbeda di mataku! Ya, si rambut hitam nyentrik itu!_

_Wajahnya manis, hidungnya mancung, tinggi semampai, hwaaaaaaaa idaman sekali dia itu!_

_._

_._

_Waktu aku berkenalan dengannya, ah—Ternyata namanya Sasuke~ Nama yang bagus!_

_Suaranya sangat lembut, dan tatapan matanya.. begitu hangat!_

_._

_._

_Suatu saat ketika aku berjalan di koridor sekolah,_

_Aku melihatnya berjalan ke arahku, dengan senyumannya yang sangat kakkoi itu!_

_Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku!_

_._

_._

_Saat ku sapa dirinya 'Sasuke!'_

_Ternyata…."_

_._

_._

"Hai, Hinata! Apa kabar?"

.

.

*musik kusut*

.

.

"_H-Hinata-?"_

Lalu hatinya langsung potek berkeping-keping. Poor sakura..

.

.

* * *

**SELESAI!**

**INGATLAH! UNTUK SELALU MENGAMBIL HIKMAH DARI SEGALA PERISTIWA!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kenapa? Kependekan? Hehe gomen imajinasi belum nyantol semua,**

**Kalau misalnya saya berubah pikiran (?) saya mau lanjut fic ini, ya, doakan saja!**

**Makasih udah baca!**

**RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OYEEEE GA NYANGKA TERNYATA FANFIC INI BISA LANJUT XD**

**/-REQUEST DARI BEBERAPA REVIEWER DAN TEMAN-/**

**.**

**.**

**DISCL!**

**/seperti biasa/**

**ALUR MELEOT KEMANA TAU (?) , TYPO BERTEBARAN (mungkin) DAN (lagi-lagi) TRUE STORY SANG AUTHOR MENDOMINASI!**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**INI FIC RANDOM! RANDOM! JADI THINK IT AGAIN-**

**.**

**DIMOHON UNTUK TIDAK MEMBERIKAN FLAME YANG NEGATIF!**

**.**

**~semoga enjoy dan ga garing ya~**

* * *

**THE MOST KOPLAK MOMENTS AT SCHOOL!**

* * *

**#9 Bendera Jepang (?)**

Hari Senin, hari yang sangat dibenci, terutama bagi siswa perempuan. Ya, karena memakai rok putih.

.

.

Ino sangat badmood, tidak mau bergeser sedikitpun dari bangkunya, bahkan saat jam istirahat pun ia minta nitip ke temannya yang ke kantin. "Itung itung sekalian jalan"

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah,

.

.

"Ten, apa tuh merah-merah dir ok lu? Bendera Jepang yaaaa? tanya Naruto nista.

.

.

Memang sekali lagi, tidak selamanya kita dapat memanggil mereka dengan julukan 'teman' .

* * *

**#10 Masa Lalu Guru BP**

Lagi-lagi, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee dan Kiba masuk buku kasus. Kali ini penyebabnya adalah maling tusuk cilok di kantin.

Tsunade-sensei, bahkan sampai bosan ngeliat wajah-majah madesu mereka.

.

.

"KALIAN INI, KENAPA SELALU BIKIN KASUS? KENAPA KALIAN BANDEL TERUS? KAPAN DISIPLINNYA?!"

.

.

Sasuke menjawab dengan sangat sederhana namun nyelekit,

.

.

"Yelaah, bu! Kayak waktu mudanya ga pernah bandel aja sih—"

.

.

/seketika wajah Tsunade-sensei langsung menghijau dah keluar asap di kepalanya/

* * *

**#11 SOLID!**

Kelas XI IPA 1, kelas yang 'katanya' sih penuh 'kesolidaritasan'…..

.

.

Dalam hal,

.

.

.

Menyontek, kerjain PR di sekolah, pokoknya kalau ada maunya doang.

Giliran disuruh kerja kelompok?

.

.

Iya sih solid, solid buat GAK PADA DATENG DENGAN ALASAN YANG AMBIGU!

* * *

**#12 Nasib..**

Curhatan Kushina di pojok kelas sambil pelototin ruangan kelas yang suram.

.

"_Di kelasku, siswa perempuannya tidak lebih dari 12 orang,_

_Kami sering bermain bersama,_

_Berkumpul bersama,_

_Curhat bersama, _

_Pokoknya, kami selalu bertukar cerita bersama-sama,_

_._

_._

_Tapi….._

_Satu hal yang tidak sama di antara kita…,_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Bahkan sampai mereka berganti pacar 10 kali,_

_Aku masih saja FA…..?!_

_KENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"_

_._

_._

/telen meja/

* * *

**#13 Ada Penampakan!**

Ada aja tingkah konyol Temari, dan yang menjadi korbannya kini aadalah Shizune.

.

.

Kali ini sedang jam istirahat, dan ternyata target utama sedang bengong ngeliatin semut berjalan di tembok.

.

.

"Shizune-chan?"

"Apa?"

"Uhm, selama ini Shizu-chan pernah melihat sosok yang menyeramkan, ga?"

"T-tidak.. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau kasih unjuk Shizu-chan lho! Mau lihat, ga?"

.

.

"B-boleh… Mana?"

"Hmmm… Shizu-chan tutup mata dulu!"

"Eh? T-tutup mata?"

"Iya! Mau lihat ga?"

"Ah.. Iya… O-oke…"

.

.

.

"Nah sekarang, buka matanya! Lihat ke cermin!"

.

.

.

"Kampret muka gue sendiri—"

.

.

Sejak itulah Shizune jadi trauma jika ada cermin di hadapannya.

* * *

**#14 Ada Suara?**

Karin meminta Ayame untuk menemaninya ke toilet yang berada di lantai 2, sedangkan kelas mereka berada di lantai 3, karena sifat Karin yang cukup penakut.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu toilet,

.

.

"Karin, aku tunggu kamu disini aja, ya?"

"O-oke"

.

.

Akhirnya, Karin masuk ke toilet sendiri, sepi, gelap, dan agak bau. Tapi karena terpaksa dan itu merupakan toilet wanita satu-satunya di sekolah.

.

.

Selama di dalam, suara Ayame terus berteriak memanggil Karin sebanyak 3 kali. Tetapi Karin hanya menjawab "Tunggu sebentar!" sambil cepat-cepat keluar dari toilet.

.

.

"Ada apa teriak memanggilku, Ayame?"

"Eh? Teriak? Memanggilmu? Daritadi aku hanya berdiri di sini sambil main hp kok!"

.

.

.

.

"Terus….. tadi yang manggil gue siapa?"

.

.

/krik/

* * *

**#15 Stand Up Comedy**

Hari ini guru sedang tidak mengajar, jadi….. yap! FREE TIME!

.

.

Untuk mengisi kekosongan, maka Sasuke mencoba untuk memberikan sekelebat Stand Up Comedy nya.. Yah, berharap ga garing.

.

.

"Heh, lu semua tau ga? Lagu-lagu di Indonesia itu ga kreatif! Coba deh lu pikirin, plagiat dimana-mana! Banyak musisi yang ngejiplak lagu orang tanpa izin! Ada lagi, nih… Bayangin! Lagu anak-anak pun juga ada yang sama! Coba deh lu tebak lagu apa…

.

.

.

.

.

.

YAP! BURUNG KAKAK TUA DAN TOPI SAYA BUNDAR!

Lu coba cocokin dua lagu tersebut, hasilnya? Nah, nada dan iramanya sama, kan? Cuman beda di lirik?

Nih kalau BURUNG KAKAK TUA..

_Burung Kakaktua, hinggap di jendela,_

_Nenek sudah tua, giginya tinggal dua_

_._

Kalau liriknya TOPI SAYA BUNDAR..

_Topi saya bundar, bundar topi saya,_

_Kalau tidak bundar, bukan topi saya_

_._

Nah sekarang, coba lu gabungin kedua lagu tersebut dalam satu lagu. Kebayang ga judul lagu dan lagunya kayak apa?

.

.

Yap, jadinya BURUNG SAYA BUNDAR!

Begini liriknya..

_Burung saya bundar, bundar burung saya_

_Kalau tidak bundar, bukan burung saya_

_._

Apa kata dunia kalau anak-anak balita nyanyi begini?"

* * *

**#16 Aduh, kunciku mana?**

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura yang notabenenya adalah "V-QUN" ini selalu teledor kalau meletakkan barang apapun. Sulit untuknya ingat dimana terakhir ia letakkan barangnya tersebut.

.

.

Dan benda yang hilang kini adalah, kunci motor.

.

.

Bayangin, pulang sekolah, sepi, udah mulai gelap, dan kunci motor itu ga sebesar papan tulis atau meja. Untung saja, Sakura mempunya teman yang baik. Ya, Hinata dan Ino. Mereka berdua rela muterin satu sekolah, datengin per kelas, periksain meja satu per satu. Bayangkan, sudah mau malam dan mereka masih muter-muter sekolah tanpa tujuan seperti itu.

.

.

Sangat beruntung Sakura memiliki teman kaya gitu.

.

.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya mereka lelah..

Ino mengajak Sakura dan Hinata ke toilet sebentar untuk mencuci muka. Saat itu, Sakura ingin mengambil sabun muka di tas nya.. Dan, apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

"NAAAH! INI DIA KUNCI MOTOR YANG GUE CARI! FYUUUUUHH~"

.

.

Satu kata buat Ino dan Hinata, 'JLEB!'

* * *

**#17 Lagi-lagi…**

"ANAK-ANAK! KERJAKAN LATIHAN SOAL BAB IV LKS BAHASA INDONESIA!", teriak Kurenai-sensei dari meja guru.

.

.

.

Woohoo~ seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, Temari sangat diburu oleh satu kelas. Ya, untuk meminjam pulpen dan tipe-X.

.

.

Setiap ulangan, tugas, atau kerja kelompok di sekolah, Temari menjadi target utama kelas karena ia yang paling rajin membawa peralatan sekolah serba lengkap.

.

.

Setelah bel pulang,

Setiap Temari memalak anak-anak satu per satu, jawaban yang sangat mainstream yang ia dapatkan..

.

.

"Yah… Maaf, Temari! Tadi gatau jatoh kemana.. Oh iya tadi sih sempet dipinjem sama si anu tapi gatau lagi deh—"

.

.

/hatipun terasa kretek/

* * *

**#18 Ayo Kita Battle!**

Anko dan Konan, ketua dari masing-masing kelas saling berhadapan dengan tatapan dingin. Sepertinya mereka berdua akan perang. Di depan puluhan siswa, mereka berdua saling melempar kata.

.

.

"Kau pikir, kau yang paling kuat, Anko?"

"Hum, menurutmu?"

"Aku yakin, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!"

"Seyakin itukah?"  
"Kurang asem! Kau masih meragukan kemampuanku?!"

"Coba saja lawan aku! Oh iya, Hinata! Ambil peralatannya!"

.

.

.

.

"Ini, Konan"

"Terima kasih… Hum, bagaimana, Anko? Masih tertarik melawanku?"

"Siapa takut, Konan!"

.

.

.

.

.

(sepuluh menit kemudian—)

.

.

"AYO ANKO! | AYOOO KONAAAAAAN!"

.

.

"AH SIAL GUE MASIH SATU PIT DARI TADI GA NAIK NAIK!"

"YOSH! GUA HAMPIR SATU RO! MAKAN TUH MENANG, KONAN!"

"SIAUL LU, ANKO! TUNGGUIN GUE NGAPA AH ASDFGHJKLXCVBNMQWERTYUIOP!"

.

.

Pertarungan di antara mereka sangat sengit dan tidak dapat dihentikan. Ya, semakin seru dan semakin panas.

* * *

**#19 Nonton Bareng**

Hari ini semua guru rapat, menjelang kenaikan kelas.

.

.

/ambil laptop, colok ke in-focus kelas yang nganggur/

.

.

Bagaikan layar tancep masuk kelas, anak-anak nonton anime bareng-bareng dengan bebas, tanpa gangguan dari tugas-tugas yang bejibun~

* * *

**#20 Belajar Kelompok**

'Katanya' sih, dengan cara 'belajar kelompok' diluar jam sekolah itu efektif, loh!

.

.

Bener ga sih?

.

.

.

Mungkin efektif, tapi…

.

.

Dalam hal ngerumpi, jajan, main hp, ONLINE!

* * *

**~SELESAI~**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCL!**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN, KELEWAT RANDOM, SINGKAT NAN GARING**

**.**

**Semoga berhasil mengingatkan kamu-kamu semua akan kehidupan sekolah yang amat menyenangkan dan juga melelahkan.**

**.**

**~enjoy~**

* * *

**THE MOST KOPLAK MOMENTS AT SCHOOL #Jilid3**

* * *

**#21 Tempat Curhat**

Lee adalah anak yang paling terbully di kelasnya. Apa-apa pasti selalu dia yang disalahin, padahal Lee termasuk anak yang polos, nampaknya.

.

.

.

.

Karena tekanan batin yang ia rasakan kini, ia lelah, gundah, dan depresi. Kemana ia harus bercerita? Ia butuh tempat untuk mencurahkan isi hati ini yang sudah engkau cabik-cab—eerr, yang terakhir abaikan saja sodara-sodara.

.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya ia temukan tempat yang tepat untuk menampung curhatannya,

.

.

.

Ya, di halaman belakang buku tulis, meja, tembok kelas dan juga….. tembok kamar mandi tentunya.

Ia buat tempat-tempat itu sebagai tempat curhat, kanvas dan juga majalah dinding. Menurut dia, itu adalah sebuah aspirasi masyarakat yang harus diketahui oleh seluruh dunia bahkan akhirat.

.

.

.

TRUS GUE MESTI BILANG "GOOD JOB" SAMBIL TERIAK DEPAN RUMAH SOIMAH GITU?!

/authordigilesreader/

* * *

**#22 SMS PHP!**

Hinata, hari ini nampak begitu sedih. HP nya nampak begitu sepi. Jangankan telefon masuk, bergetar aja boro-boro.

Ia sangat murung, bete, galau, depresi tingkat dajjal.

.

.

.

.

.

DRRRTTTT DRRRRTTT—

"EH? HAPE GUE GETER? WAAAAAHH ADA SMS!"

.

.

.

.

/buka smsnya/

.

.

.

.

_**Nomor kamu telah memasuki masa tenggang, harap segera isi ulang pulsamu dan dapatkan blablablablaaaaaa~**_

.

kampret operator pehape -_-

* * *

**#23 Sodara~ Sodara~**

Naruto baru saja membuka YouSup, dan melihat ada video tentang BBM campuran ala Jerami Peti.

Entah kenapa setelah mendengar video tersebut, ia segera mengambil gitar lalu nyanyi di depan kelas dengan pedenya. Maklum, gurunya lagi ada meeting sama pak presiden republik mimpi.

.

.

.

JRREEEEEENNG~

_Sodaraaa~ Sodaraaa~ Berhati-hatilah mencari pasangan~_

_Sodaraaa~ Sodaraaa~ Berhati-hatilah mencari pasangan~_

_._

_Agar pasangan yang anda punya_

_Agar pasangan yang anda punya_

_._

_TIDAK—TIDAK—TIDAK—TIDAK BERGENDER CAMPURAN!_

_._

/kelas pun krik seketika/

* * *

**#24 Makanan Favorit Jaman SD**

Kini Sakura telah kelas 3 SMP, sesekali ia merenung. "Kok kayaknya waktu cepet banget ya?"

.

.

Terkadang, ia juga teringat sama masa SD nya, sebuah makanan favoritnya dulu,

Yang sekarang sudah sangat langka dijumpai,

.

.

.

Mi goreng yang mempunyai merk yang SAMA dengan namanya, yang dimakan masih keadaan panas, pakai sumpit dan bungkus asli mi tersebut sebagai wadahnya.

Anda tau? Atau lupa? Atau memang tidak tau sama sekali?

Masa SD kalian kurang bahagia.

* * *

**#25 Nilai ulangan**

Sasuke sedang meratapi kertas-kertas ulangannya, hingga akhirnya muncul sebuah kesimpulan,

.

.

.

.

"Jaman gue SD, nilai 100 bisa gue dapetin dengan gampang,

.

Jaman SMP, nilai 80 kayaknya jelek banget perasaan,

.

Pas gue SMA, pas KKM aja udah syukur Alhamdulillah banget gue!"

.

.

/hening/

* * *

**#26 Hari yang paling ditunggu!**

Saya yakin sekali, seluruh siswa di Indonesia bahkan di seluruh dunia setuju,

.

.

.

Bahwa,

.

.

.

Hari yang paling ditunggu dan begitu didambakan oleh kami adalah…

.

.

.

.

HARI TANPA TUGAS, GURU DAN JUGA PR!

/dibunuh/

* * *

**#27 GALAU!**

Hari TERGALAU bagi para kami (sebagai siswa 2013 yang 'katanya' anak gahoel)

.

.

.

.

Ketika,

.

.

.

GA PUNYA PULSA DAN JUGA PAKET INTERNET!

* * *

**#28 Demo**

Hari ini nampak siswa berbondong-bondong mendatangi ruang TU sekolah.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

.

.

.

"PAK! KAMI TIDAK TERIMA ATAS PERLAKUAN SEKOLAH INI!", teriak Naruto semangat.

"MAKSUD KALIAN APA?", tanya Jiraiya-sensei sebagai Kepala Sekolah sok bijak.

"KAMI INGIN MENUNTUT HAK KAMI!", lanjut Tenten berorasi.

.

.

.

"MENUNTUT APA?"

.

.

.

.

Siswa pun kompak berteriak,

.

.

.

.

"TURUNKAN KKM! TURUNKAN KKM! TURUNKAN KKM!"

/telen tiang bendera/

* * *

**#29 Woles Aja!**

"ANAK-ANAK KERJAKAN TUGAS FISIKA BAB AKHIR! SAYA ADA RAPAT GURU", teriak Tsunade-sensei.

.

.

.

/kemudian sensei keluar/

.

.

.

Anak-anak pun bersorak bergembira dan segera merusuh di kelas.

.

.

.

.

/sensei kembali/

"AYO KUMPULKAN TUGAS YANG TADI SAYA SURUH!"

.

.

.

Anak-anak pun panik mencari jawaban kesana-kemari.

* * *

**#30 Begadang**

Disaat jam pelajaran, Ino justru pulas di pojok kelas. Hm, sepertinya sekarang sudah sampai perempatan Mekkah.

.

.

.

Tak lama Kakashi-sensei menghampirinya.

.

.

.

/gebrak meja pake light stick/ (?)

.

"INO! BANGUN KAMU!"

.

Ino pun terkejut, dan segar seketika.

.

"Eh? I-ya, s-sensei!"

"Ngapain kamu tidur di jam saya?"

"Ng… Anu sensei—"

"Anu nya kenapa -coret- Semalam kamu ngapain? Ngeronda?"

"Engga, sensei"

"Nonton bola?"

"Engga kok, sensei"

"Ngerjain tugas?"

"Humm… Engga juga sensei"

"Belajar buat ulangan minggu depan?"

"Boro-boro belajar sensei, inget aja engga!"

"Lah, trus ngapain?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nonton drama Korea pak, nanggung episode terakhir"

.

.

/hening/

* * *

**#31 HP gua!**

Gaara nampak kesal, baterai hpnya sungguh sangat boros. Baru di charge 2 jam yang lalu udah low lagi dan harus seringkali disodok – err maksud saya harus dicolok berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Namun apa yang terjadi jika ia tidak memasang paket internet di hp nya? Sungguh mengejutkan.

Baterainya awet sampai 3 hari tanpa di charge teru-terusan.

.

.

.

/RIP BATTERY/


End file.
